Se retrouver
by Hermystic
Summary: Sherlock et Hermione ne s'étaient plus revus depuis longtemps. Depuis le départ d'Hermione pour Poudlard mais cela Sherlock ne le sait pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur elle au hasard de ses déambulations dans les rues de Londres. Viendra le temps des explications. Pour comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là.


**Titre :** Se retrouver

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Sherlock et Hermione d'un point de vue purement amical !

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à J.K. Rowling tandis que Sherlock Holmes appartient avant tout à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle avant d'être repris par Gatiss & Moffat pour le compte de la BBC !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Bon là j'avoue je suis un peu plus nerveuse parce que ce texte est un peu plus ambitieux ! Parce que croiser les univers de Sherlock et de Harry Potter mine de rien c'est pas de la tarte ! Comme toujours les petites informations qui vont bien : je situe ce texte après la guerre et avant les aventures du Sherlock que nous connaissons tous. Le pourquoi du comment de leur amitié est plutôt simple : Sherlock est de 1976 et Hermione de 1979 de là à ce qu'ils se soient connus à l'école hé bien nous dirons que les rouages de mon esprit se sont mis à carburer ! Je précise également que le cycle secondaire anglais correspond à notre collège à nous. Enfin dernière précision,cette fic est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " **Fin** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !

* * *

Sherlock avait cru que leur amitié si particulière était terminée. Après tout, il n'avait plus revu Hermione lorsqu'il était entré en dernière année du cycle secondaire alors qu'elle devait y entrer à son tour chose qu'il attendait avec grande impatience. Elle était partie sans un mot ni un au revoir laissant Sherlock perdu pris au dépourvu et qui devint encore plus agaçant que d'habitude. Au plus grand désespoir de sa famille qui espérait de tout cœur qu'Hermione allait revenir. Mais elle ne revint jamais.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils crurent tous durant sept années. Sept années sans nouvelles de la jeune fille. Ils pensaient, ou du moins Sherlock le pensait, qu'elle avait été enlevée par un quelconque groupuscule mystérieux. Il avait émis des théories aussi folles les unes que les autres avant qu'il ne se lasse et qu'il ne passe à autre chose suite à sa rencontre avec les membres de Scotland Yard. Qui était impressionné par ses déductions sur des scènes de crimes. Ces derniers étaient simples pourtant contrairement à ceux qui avaient été commis à la fin des années 90. Ces crimes restaient toujours aussi mystérieux aux yeux de Sherlock c'est pourquoi il mémorisa les faits dans son _mind palace._ Selon lui, cela pourrait toujours être utile un jour ou l'autre.

En revanche, il n'imagina pas que l'information puisse servir aussi tôt … Il marchait dans les rues de Londres à la recherche de la moindre petites annonces croustillantes pouvant l'occuper un moment mais rien n'attira son regard ! Frustré, il marcha au hasard des rues laissant ses pas le guider jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par percuter quelqu'un par inadvertance.

« Hey, vous pourriez faire attention où vous marchez ! S'exclama un homme roux en attrapant Sherlock par le col,

\- Ron, laisse ce monsieur tranquille tu veux ! S'insurgea la femme qui l'accompagnait,

\- Pas avant qu'il ait présenté ses excuses Hermione ! Grogna le rouquin en regardant le brun,

\- Hermione … ? Fit Sherlock en regardant la femme face à lui,

\- On se connaît ? Demanda Hermione perplexe,

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Demanda Sherlock un peu blessé,

\- D'où est-ce que … Oh ! C'est pas vrai … Je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Sherlock Holmes ! Fit Hermione ébahie,

\- Cela fait longtemps, dit Sherlock un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu,

\- Je sais mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix Sherlock … Dit doucement Hermione,

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sherlock avide de savoir ce qu'elle était devenue depuis tout ce temps,

\- C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, fit-elle en se mordillant les lèvres nerveuse,

\- Hermione, il ne peut pas connaître _notre_ existence..., prévint Ron,

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas savoir ? Demanda Sherlock,

\- Est-ce que ton frère a réussi à entrer dans les services secrets du gouvernement ? Questionna Hermione en regardant Sherlock,

\- Oui mais je ne vois pas en quoi … Commença Sherlock,

\- Alors il doit sans doute savoir à propos de _nous_ , avança doucement Hermione en regardant Ron dans les yeux,

\- Tu lui fais confiance ? Demanda le roux en désignant Sherlock de la tête,

\- Il ne nous trahira pas, affirma-t-elle,

\- Vous ne pourriez pas être plus clairs ? Intervint Sherlock agacé d'être ignoré mais il ne reçut aucune réponse augmentant encore plus sa frustration. »

Hermione s'était dirigée vers une cabine téléphonique et tapait des chiffres au hasard aux yeux de Sherlock mais qui semblaient signifier quelque chose pour la jeune femme. Sherlock se tourna vers Ron pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Il put déterminer qu'il n'était pas bien riche, qu'il était musclé sans doute à cause d'un quelconque sport et qu'il avait le regard hanté de ceux qui avaient vu trop de choses pour leur âge. Sherlock sut qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose quand Hermione sortit de la cabine et qu'elle regarda son ancien ami droit dans les yeux. Parce qu'elle avait exactement le même regard que le jeune homme roux qui l'accompagnait.

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment _tout_ savoir Sherlock ? Dit Hermione avec fermeté en agrippant un objet dans sa poche,

\- Évidemment que j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul au milieu de tous ces imbéciles sans cervelles ! Tu étais la seule à sortir du lot ! Grogna Sherlock,

\- Alors soit prêt à entendre beaucoup de choses auxquelles le commun des mortels ne croit pas mais en lesquelles nous nous croyons … Dit Hermione le plus sérieusement du monde, as-tu envie de venir Ron ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le concerné,

\- Je vais plutôt aller retrouver mon frère en attendant que tu lui expliques _tout_ , assura Ron, mais n'hésite pas à me contacter si cela ne va pas, dit-il l'air sérieux,

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, je sais ce que je fais, dit-elle en lui souriant tout en se mettant en route vers une destination que seul elle connaissait. »

Ron resta en arrière attendant que Sherlock suive Hermione. Ils cheminèrent côte à côte en silence l'une préparant ce qu'elle allait dire l'autre conscient qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Qu'il aurait enfin des réponses aux questions qu'il s'était posée durant tant de temps. Qu'il allait savoir pourquoi leur amitié avait pris fin aussi soudainement.

* * *

Voilà pour cette première partie ! Je précise quand même que je ne sais pas ce que la suite va donner ni quand est-ce que je pourrais la faire … Mais il y aura quelque chose après cela ! Parce que je ne peux définitivement pas laisser Sherlock dans l'ignorance … :-)

Alors qui sait … A bientôt !


End file.
